


Your Heartbeat is My Home

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Ahsoka is a puppy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Anakin, M/M, Other, Padme is a Kitten, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Obi-Wan's wife Satine was killed in a car accident years ago. He was left with Anakin their son. He had friends to help him but one in particular is now his Fiance.Just a short little thing as an excuse for them to be dads together





	Your Heartbeat is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Benjamin: Means Son of the Right Hand = Obi-Wan  
> Quinnell: Means Counsel, Wise = Qui-Gon  
> Anlon: Means Champion = Anakin  
> Salina: Goddess of the Moon = Satine  
> Ardala: Means High Honour = Padme Amidala   
> Assana: Means Waterfall = Ahsoka  
> Phillip = Plo  
> Mason = Mace  
> Addison = Adi

Ben watched as his son sat against his fiance, the long haired man reading softly to the little boy from a novel Ben had grown up with himself. 

The gentle Irish lilt coming from the tall man had Ben swooning against the door frame to Anlon’s room. Deep blue eyes behind rectangle framed glasses pulling the words off the page and translating them into wild action in Anlon’s little blond head.

Anlon looked like his mother. With blond hair that was turning darker by the year, and vibrant eyes that smiled like the sun. His little hands already had callus’ from working on his own pedal bike and ‘fixing’ the little motor to his Hot Wheels set. Ben had never been more proud to be a father than when he watched Anlon be proud of his own work. It made ANlon light up and it lit Ben up from the inside to see his son like that.

Anlon was his mother’s son alright, right down to the soft voice he used on animals. And the way his little eyebrows raised in question. 

Ben himself was quite tall, standing a full five feet ten inches, enough to reach the top shelf in the kitchen.However his 34 year old knees would protest when he tried to kneel on the kitchen floor for the bottom cabinet. His light red and brown hair passed down from his mother. His blue-green eyes came from a mix of his mother and father. His own scottish brogue thick and healthy from his father’s side entirely. His mother being french. 

Unlike his son, who was American through and through from his mother. The one half of Anlon’s parents not present in the world. 

Not for some time now. 

However Ben had found solace and comfort in Quinnell, his now fiance. His now fiance who is reading  _ The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe  _ to a near asleep Anlon.

The little boy’s cheek was squished against Quin’s chest, the deep rumble of his voice sending the little boy off to gentle dreams of four royals to be and a lion with gentle breath and a mighty roar. 

“Alright my little cub. It’s time for you to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Ben decided to butt in before the next chapter. He stepped in closer to help ease Anlon’s jammie clad body down and under the covers, glow in the dark stars ready to watch over him on the ceiling. “Can I get a kiss goodnight Ani?”

“Yes Da.” Anlon said sleepily, pressing his little fish puckered lips lazily to Ben’s cheek. Smiling when he got three little kisses to his forehead from Ben and one soft one to his cheek from Quin. “G’night Da, G’night popsicle.”

Quin laughed softly before following Ben out of the room, shutting the light off and closing the door halfway.

“He’s still hanging onto that nickname?” Ben led Quin down the hall and down the stairs, pinkie hooked in pinkie.

“Yes, he doesn’t like the way papa or pop sounds for me. And Dad is too formal coming from him. So- popsicle is the next best thing we decided on.” Quin smiled, glasses being taken off when they reached the bottom.

Ben shook his head and dragged his best friend to the living room, flopping down onto the butter soft leather couch. Quin following his lead and sat softer next to his love. “I’m glad he chose something though, he’s fully accepted you into our lives.” 

“Well, our heart-to-heart last year certainly solidified that he was just protecting you, Benjamin. He’s just like his Da in that.” Quin leaned in to rub their noses together. Smiling when he earned a soft whine as he pulled away. 

“You are such a tease Quinnell.” Ben sighed, leaning into Quin’s side. 

“Yes, but you love it my dear Benjamin.” A soft press of lips into silk strands at Ben’s temple was a little offering of apologies. “Shall we finish the movie we started last night?” 

Ben nodded, beard scratching against Quin’s t-shirt. “Okay then, sit up for a second love and let me set it up and grab our blanket.” 

Ben grinned softly, even after four years of being together hearing Quin say ‘our blanket’ gave him warm fuzzies trailing over his skin. 

He watched his fiance pick up their little ragdoll munchkin kitten with one big hand off their blanket, hearing the soft meow before a little yawn. 

Quin chuckled softly, cooing a little at the soft kitten before picking up the purple knit blanket. “It’s okay little one, Daddy’s just grabbing our blankie, I’ll bring you to your Papa in a second darling.” Quin’s long hair was snagged by lazy paws, still half asleep in Quin’s warm palm. “Ardala is crying for you Ben, I disturbed her from her little slumber.”

“Yes well she sat on my face to wake me up so a little moving wont hurt her.” Ben held out his hands, “C’mere darling, let Papa make it better.”

Quin just shook his head, mindful of Ardala’s hold on the ends of his hair. “Let go little one, let Papa hold you.” he whispered sweetly. 

Ben smiled as Ardala let go, mewing as she was transferred into his hold. “There we are, all safe my munchkin.”

“Well at least she doesn’t try and shower with you. Assana sat happily in the tub with me and yipped when I tried to push her out of the spray so I could get ready for work. The little golden pup is a menace.” Quin raised his brows as he sat down, blanket on the top of the couch so they could lay down and get comfy. 

“Oh, she already sings with me when I cook, tail wagging and all. I’m surprised she hasn’t hurt herself with how hard she hits it against the kitchen stools.” Ben held Ardala safely as he laid down between Quin’s open legs, head to chest and Ardala being placed just under Ben’s chin on Quin’s body. Once all settled and cuddled in, the blanket came down over them all and the remote was pressed to play the last half of the movie. 

Ardala purred when Ben scratched lightly at her silk soft fur, being pet in return through his hair from Quin. 

It was barely 20 minutes before Quin spoke up. “Did you ever think we would get here?”

“Never in my wildest dreams. After Salina’s passing I never thought I’d be happy again. Anlon was a- a miracle to me and Salina, but- I was so lost after the crash and then-. Well you know, It took me a while to warm up to the idea of even seeing you as more than a friend.”

“And that was okay Ben, it still is. You were grieving and I was there for you along with Mason and Phillip and Addison. The fact that you saw me as more- well it was a special moment when I never thought I could love again myself. After Xander and then Tasha-.”

“Then we both were pushed in a way to find each other.”

“Yes, yes by some force outside of our own control we were Ben.  _ My _ Ben.” Quin kissed the top of that red hair, ignoring the movie altogether in favor of looking at his love. The beginning of his new family. “Thank you for sharing with me your deepest fears, hates, needs, wants, and memories. To be able to hold them close with me as a lover and to be able to share the same with you is more than I could ask for at this stage in life. And to start to grow a family with you- Anlon taking to me like glue, getting a pup and a kit together, all of it makes me love you so much more than I already did. I’m happy to call you my partner, my fiance, my husband in another month. I love you so much Benjamin.”

When Ben looked up a little mew was heard amongst the start of a purr, soothing the tears that were in both mens eyes. 

“I love you Quinnell, you’ve been a lighthouse to me for almost ten years and you are my keeper for four of those years. We have a family, a solid one, that’s growing. Maybe- maybe we’ll see about a second little one, a sibling for Anlon. But for now I’m more than happy to share my life and my world with you.”

Quin held Ben tightly, careful not to hurt their little kitten. They needed to feel each other in the moment of peace they were given.

Ben and Quin looked up when the tapping of claws hit the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs, little feet padding down the steps right after the little golden retriever puppy. “Da? Popsicle? Are you okay?” A soft little voice thick with sleep sounded out as the steps hit carpet again. A little blond boy came padding into view, hair wild from squirming in bed. “I couldn’t sleep and felt like you were upset.”

“No Anlon, not upset, just overwhelmed.” Ben sighed, wiping at his eyes and sniffling. Ardala jumped off of Quin’s chest, tail flicking a little against Ben’s chin. 

Quin lowered his outer leg off the couch as Ben sat up, reaching for his son to join them. “It’s okay Sweetheart, Da and I are just- well we’re being mushy with each other, remembering how we got here.” Quin smiled, tears making tracks over his cheeks slowly. “We’re okay.” He sniffled, scrubbing at his wet face.

Ben was hugging Anlon close, making little sounds of effort as he squeezed. “Do you want to come sleep with us then? Make sure we’re okay?”

“Yes please. I wanna make sure.” Anlon rubbed at his eyes. 

“Okay honey bunny, lets go curl up in bed then, bring our pets with us for a family cuddle night.” Ben pushed Anlon back so he and Quin could stand, only to cradle Anlon to his chest and run a soothing hand through the boy’s hair. 

Quin stood slowly, his knees cracking and belaying his full 46 years of age. Ben laughed a little. “My old love.”

Quin snorted softly. “My spry young one. Go on up, I’ll turn everything off and be right behind you.” 


End file.
